elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2014
08:51 Приветы. 11:04 Мяу. 11:04 :mew: 11:06 Mohave! 11:06 Mohave!!! 01:36 Дамс. 02:08 <Тарракот> Та-дам 02:55 Приветствую, Plizirim 02:55 првиетствую :o/ 02:55 Приветствую* )) 02:57 Hello Plizirim. 02:58 <Оби Ван Кеноби> илия 02:58 <Оби Ван Кеноби> где моя илияяя 02:58 Оби, ты кого-то потерял? 02:59 он встретил маму румиликона 02:59 Сетч 0/ 02:59 креведъ! 0/ :cr: 03:01 Пока, Plizirim 03:04 <Оби Ван Кеноби> если лоли - мать римиликона, то однако здравствуйте 03:22 Приветствую, Ss1378 03:24 хай 03:25 <Тарракот> О как,когда я отхожу,начинается экшн.. А как прихожу..(( Мрак 03:25 принцип облома) 03:26 /call 03:26 Приветствую, Wildream 03:27 Привет. :o/ Зачем меня звал? 03:28 Сколько лет вашей Вики? 03:29 7 03:29 Ничего себе. Так держать! Хорошо держите планку) 03:29 Могут ли боты кикать? 03:29 Могут. 03:30 А как они определяют, если точнее по каким критериям они определяют, когда нужно произвести кик? 03:32 По каким задашь, по таким и определяют ::) У Wildtech нет автокика, потому что распознавание этих самых критериев в сообщениях участников уж очень несовершенно. 03:32 Да. Логично. Спасибо. И ещё вопрос. А что делает бот SethBarrettB.? 03:32 Пишет чат. 03:32 Записывает лог чата и публикует его на вики. 03:33 Мой бот записывает лог прямо мне на комп, а этот - на вики. 03:33 Понял, спасибо. Больше вопросов не имею. 03:37 Надеюсь, я не отвлёк вас от важных дел, вызвав Вас? 03:38 Нет ::) И лучше на "ты" общаться, я далеко не в том возрасте, чтобы ко мне на "Вы" обращались ::D 03:40 Пока, Wildream 03:40 Хорошо, буду к тебе так обращаться.) Привык на "Вы", чтобы сохранять рамки приличия и вежливости) 03:40 <Оби Ван Кеноби> а ко мне можно на "Вы" 03:40 Могу ли я тогда узнать твой возраст, если не тайна? 03:40 Приветствую, Sokol437 03:40 Оби, хрен тебе) 03:40 Всем привет. 03:40 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ne nado tak 03:41 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ya true oldfag 03:41 Я тебя точно старше, поэтому на "Вы" никак) 03:42 <Оби Ван Кеноби> и сколько же тебе? 03:42 скажу только после тебя) 03:42 Приветствую, Wildream 03:42 прошу, говорите 03:42 )) 03:42 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 15 03:42 А я уже ушёл 03:42 Ребят харэ спорить просто называйте друг друга так чтоб не кому обидно не было 03:43 Это не спор) Это забава всего навсего) 03:43 мне 18 03:43 Ха а мне 24 и что? 03:43 Ss1378: "Могу ли я тогда узнать твой возраст, если не тайна?" Если я ничего не напутал, вопрос был и мне адресован. Мне 18. 03:44 да , тебе был адресован вопрос 03:44 Ss1378: "мне 18" Я думал немного по-другому) Ты родился в январе? 03:44 Да 03:44 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 24 февраля 03:44 Первого, наверное ::D 03:44 Пока, RNH5X0 03:44 Приветствую, RNH5X0 03:45 так и есть, мне врать не зачем) 03:45 *незачем 03:45 ::) 03:45 Ладно, а вот теперь я пойду, если нет больше вопросов. Появятся - есть команда боту) 03:45 Зачем? 03:46 Пока, Wildream 03:46 Sokol437, что зачем? Ты к кому? 03:47 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Когда началась Вторая мировая война? 03:47 Ну типа вопрос к боту. 03:47 1 сентября 1939 году 03:47 лол) 03:47 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Да что вы говорите? 03:47 Да ладно! @ Якубович 03:48 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Не в 41? 03:48 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Не в июне 41? 03:48 нет 03:48 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Не со вторжения в СССР? 03:48 в 1941 Великая Отечественная 03:48 я вам расскажу о резне 03:48 Когда вы перестанете спорит давайте жить дружно (лол) 03:48 Приветствую, Angry Mann 03:49 Всё. 03:49 <Тарракот> Во,первый раз попал на полный чат О_о 03:49 <Оби Ван Кеноби> не хотет дружить 03:49 <Оби Ван Кеноби> нужны споры 03:49 Нам заняться просто нечем, языком бы лишь почесать) 03:49 <Тарракот> Урааа-у 03:49 кровь погонять в жилах споры помогают) 03:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DM2ZFAOYMA 03:50 <Оби Ван Кеноби> РОССИЯ ИЛИ США??? 03:50 Нутак есле не чего делать скажите широту и длину карты дагеррфола? 03:50 !* 03:50 <Тарракот> США 03:50 http://ru.svinastorona.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0:12249 03:51 <Оби Ван Кеноби> национал-предатель-с? 03:51 Мой ответ: без понятия 03:51 Приветствую, Dr.Devil 03:51 <Тарракот> Хто 03:51 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ты 03:52 национальность это всё фигня) 03:52 <Тарракот> Мм.. Я не из России,не русский... Так что ни разу не предатель 03:52 лишь повод для вражды 03:53 <Тарракот> Из русского только имя и средний уровень владения языком.. Усе)) 03:53 <Оби Ван Кеноби> вы эээ фашисты 03:54 Приветствую, RNH5X0 03:54 Приветствую, Ss1378 03:54 Кто коренной Русский (я)? 03:54 Приветствую, Тарракот 03:54 <Тарракот> Отнюдь) 03:54 Приветствую, Unt3RdRück3R 03:54 Приветствую, Angry Mann 03:54 Приветствую, Dr.Devil 03:54 Приветствую, Sokol437 03:54 Приветствую, Оби Ван Кеноби 03:54 Русский и русский - ничего такого) 04:58 А вы знаете что есть река нигер (это урок географии) 04:58 <-Falcon-> Или как там 04:58 <-Falcon-> Есть озеро Лох. 04:58 несс 04:58 штА? 04:59 есть село Лохи 04:59 я тону в тумане. :o/ 04:59 штА? (2) 04:59 Пока, Angry Mann 04:59 Приветствую, SethBarrettB. 05:00 Пошли баны? 05:01 <Оби Ван Кеноби> http://tau.rghost.ru/56966852/image.png 05:01 <Оби Ван Кеноби> блин 05:01 <Оби Ван Кеноби> толькоу шел 05:02 <Оби Ван Кеноби> если что соберемся в свиночате и скоординируем действия 05:02 Ну да) 05:02 <-Falcon-> http://sng-dota.ru/stream/dota2ti_ru 05:08 <Оби Ван Кеноби> я ретерируюсь. крепитесь. moder is comin' 05:08 Что? 05:08 Пока, Оби Ван Кеноби 05:13 Пока, Sokol437 05:22 Приветствую, Sokol437 05:27 Пока, Sokol437 05:54 Пока, -Falcon- 06:11 Приветствую, Mohave 06:11 +- 06:39 Приветствую, Plizirim 06:39 Пока, Plizirim 06:43 Приветствую, DovahPony(v.02) 07:13 Приветствую, Skyteles 07:15 Пока, Skyteles 07:33 Приветствую, Hedgeg 07:35 Приветствую, Skyteles 07:36 Здрасте. 07:38 При 07:38 Дрем 07:54 /Wildream 07:57 /call 07:57 Отправляю уведомление Вайлду... 07:57 Приветствую, Wildream 07:57 Привет. Что случилось? 07:57 День ото дня запрос новый у меня, привет. 07:57 Привет, Вайлди) 07:58 Привет-привет 07:58 Нужно продумать и реализовать одну вещь. 07:58 Уведомления множественным вики. Пока на коммьюнити подсказали только насчет этого 07:58 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Message 07:59 В смысле уведомления множественным вики? 08:00 Ситуация: mlp.wikia разрешила всем использовать загруженные у них файлы 08:00 Суть: наверняка многие и не в теме. Разрешения/самой возможности объединения. 08:01 Понятно, что в каждом отдельном случаи нужны разрешения и т.д. но 08:01 Как бы всех уведомить. Не вручную. Массово. По адресам типа: хх.mlp.wikia если те существуют 08:02 Текущий ответ - никак) 08:04 Т.е. ты предлагаешь разработать специальный скрипт для уведомлений вместо того, чтобы подготовить шаблонный ответ и быстро разослать его по вики вручную? 08:04 К сожалению не получится из-за ограничений браузеров. Только глобальным ботом. 08:04 Ну и это бессмысленно. 08:08 Не вполне бессмысленно. Позволит проводить рассылки большому кол-ву проектов. 08:08 Что-то вроде создание темы на форуме с одновременным добавлением её в уведомления. 08:08 Делать что-либо вручную - вот что бессмысленно. 08:09 90% всего, что делается на вики - делается вручную) Ещё нам только спама на стены обсуждений не хватало. 08:09 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:09 Ну так ты не давай такие возможности кому попало) Закрытая разработка хелперов, под замком руководства - все дела 08:10 :o/ 08:10 Привет, Катя 08:10 Привет, Плизи) 08:10 привет-привет ) 08:10 Я подумаю над этим. API для стен обсуждения нет, это всё немного усложняет. 08:12 Пока, Plizirim 08:12 Без понятия. На dev.wikia выкладываются готовые работы, не ведутся обсуждения и решения идей? 08:13 *только готовые 08:13 В основном готовые. 08:13 Приветствую, Dr.Devil 08:13 Пока, Dr.Devil 08:13 Пока, Mohave 08:13 Кидает вас всех... 08:14 Пока, Plizirim 08:14 Интересно, есть ли какой-нибудь онлайн переводчик с любимого плизиримовского на русский/кириллицу 08:14 "Suggest a feature 08:14 Have a brilliant feature idea that you think everyone would love? Add it to the list! " - нужно попробовать 08:14 Кидает кидает 08:14 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:15 не только лишь всех.. 08:15 Я имею в виду с чуда, которое уходит из-под клавиатуры, когда раскладку не поменяешь на русскую 08:15 С которого языка? ^^ - что-то вроде этого, я не помню) 08:15 ghbdtn 08:15 Привет 08:15 Вот это в скором времени придётся переводить автоматически 08:15 Пока, Plizirim 08:15 Есть Punto switcher 08:16 Только он иногда ложно срабатывает. А так - язык знать надо) 08:16 Почему придется? Кто нуждается в программе, Катя? 08:16 Приветствую, Shivetya 08:17 Я думаю, поисковики вроде Google c этим справятся, надо только будет итоговую белиберду на отдельные запросы бить 08:17 привет, Ши 08:17 Понять бы, о чем ты / привет 08:17 Я нуждаюсь в этой программе) 08:17 Неважно 08:17 Хай. Валдис, нет случаем на вики какого "дисклеймер-шаблона"? 08:17 Я не в курсе, я не админ и даже не участник этой вики. 08:18 что за дисклеймер? О_о 08:18 Plizirim предпочитает, когда её называют по нику, Hedgeg ::D 08:19 очевидно мне приходят не все сообщения... 08:19 Очевидно ::) 08:19 "Wildtech Пока, Plizirim" 08:19 На основании этого посчитаем, что она ничего не видела. 08:19 Дисклеймер - предупреждение. "Писменный оказ от ответственности". 08:19 Ну теперь она в курсе) 08:19 Письменный отказ от чего? 08:20 Ответственности. 08:20 предупреждение о чем? 08:20 За что? 08:20 Эх, пойду к Нику постучусь... 08:20 Vale. 08:20 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 08:20 Привет, Идеть 08:20 Ответственности за что? 08:20 Шиивааа.. объясни что нужно-то?) 08:20 Готовых шаблонов такого плана не замечал. 08:20 Вот более верно поставленный вопрос 08:20 Пока, Shivetya 08:20 првиет, Иделик :o/ 08:21 Привет, Идель 08:21 аарр 08:21 Шаблон, в котором будет дельно четко написано, что некто не несёт ответственности за что-то. 08:21 Привет / насколько я понял 08:21 Приветы. 08:21 На Викия такое не сработает, я думаю. Что ставь шаблон, что не ставь. 08:22 А может вики нужен шаблон, запрещающий просмотр страницы до прочитки и согласия с некоторым соглашением? 08:22 Вот это поворот, вот это недоработка! 08:22 Такие вещи нарушают Условия использования Викия. 08:22 Ну не вполне шаблон получается 08:23 Ну и на каждый такой шаблон найдется хитрый участник, который додумается зайти в исходный код страницы и убрать мешающие стили/скрипты 08:24 Пока, Idel sea Qatarhael 08:24 Пока, Wildream 08:24 Приветствую, Wildream 08:24 Уберет решающий скрипт - не загрузит содержимое страницы. 08:24 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:25 Хех, а что мешает получить то же содержимое другими способами? ?action=raw, или через api ? :;) 08:25 Пока, Plizirim 08:26 Сегодня все жутко вылетают из чатов 08:26 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:27 охх 08:27 Что мешает - знамо не знание апи. 08:27 Пока, Plizirim 08:27 Ты лучше спроси, что мешает поменять анимацию в Морровинде) 08:29 Пока, Plizirim 08:30 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:31 Пока, Wildream 08:31 Приветствую, Wildream 08:31 Пока, Plizirim 08:31 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:31 Хватит приветствовать 08:31 Бот сам летает. 08:32 Я проснутся 08:34 :y: 08:34 Пока, Plizirim 08:34 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:34 Ника гномы грызут 08:35 /poweroff 08:35 Выключаюсь. 08:36 Хорошо что у него на РАБоте интернет более менее нормальный 08:37 У кого? 08:38 Пока, Plizirim 08:38 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:38 Не то запустил 08:39 Кстати, бот то личку воспринимает? 08:40 Нет, этот не воспринимает. 08:40 Теоретически его можно заставить понимать личку, но практически это сложновато 08:41 Ну значит продолжим обращаться к нему через чат. 09:03 Wildream : "Хватит приветствовать" Не буду бота мучать. всем пока :o/ 09:04 А он как раз перестал приветствовать. 09:05 Я тоже пойду, пожалуй. До связи) 09:28 Сны 10:52 Приве 10:52 Т 2014 07 18